


My Strength and My Weakness

by Oreocat155338



Category: Naruto
Genre: (more to be added) - Freeform, Angst, Gen, Kidnapped AU, The Sads, Tobirama and Izuna are friends, Ugh how to tag, and now they're finding their way home, they were forced to befriend each other tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: “My family is my strength and my weakness.” -Aishwarya Rai BachchanSo many said that they missed him, but not for the reasons that Tobirama had wanted to be missed.





	My Strength and My Weakness

Senju Tobirama. That is his name. No matter what they do to him, they cannot make him forget it. They can take his dignity, his weapons, even his chakra, but now this.

  
It is the only reason he has not given up yet, like nearly everyone else here.

 

 

They want to break him. They want to use him to destroy the Senju.

  
But they are, at least, not Uchiha. He would have been furious with himself if they were, and would have ended his life years ago.

  
And he knows they were not Uchiha because beside him, just as stubborn as he was to not break, was Uchiha Izuna.

  
His position within the Uchiha clan was much like Tobirama's own had been. The brother to the heir. The spare heir in case something happened to Hashirama (or, in Izuna's case, Madara). 

 

 

As time passed, it became clear that they would either escape together, or not at all.

  
So they planned. They included each other in their plans and waited for the trap to be sprung.

 

 

It was a pleasant spring day when they got their chance.

  
They took it without hesisation, killing any who stood in their way.

 

And neither of them had a clue where they were upon escaping the facility. Water Country, they knew, but not where in Water Country.

 

 

"West!" Tobirama snapped. "Fire Country is West."

  
"I say we go north first!" Izuna snapped. "That way we come out between out Clan Compounds, and neither of us walk into a hostile Compound."

  
"We can change direction, if need be, after we reach Fire Country!" Tobirama said. "Fire Country we each know fairly well from maps we had to study before we were captured. It's highly unlikely we'll stumble across a hostile Compound!"

  
"And if we do?" Izuna asked. "What will you do if it's the Senju Compound?"

  
"I- it is highly unlikely we'll be able to fight our way out if it's the Senju." Tobirama admitted. "My brother, Hashirama, has our Kekkai Genkai. It's called Mokoton."

  
"Mokoton?" Izuna asked.

  
"He can -" Tobirama waved his hand. "- control plants. It was fairly weak when I was captured but I left behind books of theories on how he could get stronger."

  
"Thanks a lot." Izuna muttered. "Anyways, if I'm captured?"

  
"It would be the both of us." Tobirama corrected. "At least until they're sure I am who I claim to be. Hashirama will push to use you as leverage for a peace treaty with the Uchiha, but he - and I - will fight to keep you safe until we return you to your compound."

  
"And if it's the Uchiha?" Izuna asked.

  
"Your clan would use me to force the Senju to surrender." Tobirama chose his words carefully. "You would do what you could to keep them from hurting me, but in the end, they would likely execute me unless you break me out, which would lead to your execution."

 

 

In the end, Izuna agreed with Tobirama, and they went west until they hit Whirlpool Country.

  
They were promptly arrested by the Uzumaki and now the Clan was arguing about what to do with them.

  
"They don't believe we are who we say we are." Izuna muttered. "I can't believe them."

  
"They are being cautious." Tobirama muttered back. "And, for the record, if we hadn't been captured, we could have reached Fire Country by dawn."

  
"This sucks." Izuna leaned into the wall, trying to become one with it. "I don't even have my chakra."

  
"You didn't have it for years." Tobirama replied. "Anyways, they mentioned one of their Princesses was going to meet with my brother."

  
"Hashirama." Izuna sighed. "That's our hope. Hashirama."

  
"Well, she already has a large procession guarding her." Tobirama said. "It's only logical for them to drag us along to see if our stories check out."

  
Izuna stared at him, breathless.

  
"Tobirama." He whispered in awe. "No matter what you may ever hear, you are definately a genius."

  
"I'm holding you to that." Came the reply as Tobirama stood, getting the attention of their guard. "Excuse me-"

  
***

  
The Senju Compound was prepared for their Uzumaki guests.

  
It was not, however, prepared for two lost heirs to arrive.

  
Touka was the one to greet them at the gate, and amidst the sea of red-haired Uzumaki, both Tobirama and Izuna stood out.  
"You two." She said, voice crisp and demanding. "Names and where you'll be staying?"

  
" _Touka_." Tobirama admonished, mock hurt in his voice. "A few years and you suddenly can't recognize me? I'm hurt." She froze, eyes narrowing.

  
"They are prisoners of ours." Mito said, sending him a glare. "You may put them up whereever you so please so long as they are close. We brought them along to check their stories. One claims Senju blood and the other Uchiha."

  
"And you claim to be Tobirama." Touka said. "I'll have to speak to the Council, but Hashirama and I will decide how to determine if you are who you say you are. In the meantime, will they kill each other if they room together?"

  
"I should hope not." Izuna muttered. "Neither of us killed the other all the way from Mist to Whirlpool, and so far as I'm aware, neither of us has tried to kill the other since either." Touka nodded, and turned her attention back to Tobirama.

  
"Well, since you are _my dearest cousin_ -" Her voice was too sweet an Tobirama frowned. "- you may take out guests to the kitchen to grab something to eat, and then to the dining area, that they may eat."

  
"Already testing me." Tobirama muttered as he beckoned the Uzumaki to follow him as he stepped in front of them.

***

  
When the two Uzumaki guards brought him to the Uchiha, it was established as soon as they deactivated the seal on him so he could use his chakra.

Rather, as soon as he activated his Sharingan, it was obvious he was a Uchiha.

There was a negotiation where the Uzumaki and Madara himself discussed terms for returning him - nothing more than a peaceful two weeks, which shocked Izuna - and, when they got the Council and Madara to agree, the Uzumaki left.

Even among the Uchiha, proven to be one of them, they aren't sure what to make of his claims to be Izuna.

So he was taken before Madara and the Council to be asked questions - questions that only Izuna could know.

 

Before too long, though, his identity was confirmed though for a while he had to have a guard as he walked around, just in case.

  
***

  
"What was my nickname for you?" Hashirama asked.

  
"You always called me Tobi." His face twitched. "On account of you not wanting to pronounce my whole name like the Clan Heir you were."

  
"When did your mother die?" Touka asked.

  
"I was six." Tobirama replied. "I've not had a reliable source of time, so apologies for not telling you how long ago it was. I was captured six months later, five days after I turned seven."

  
How old was I when kaasan died?" Hashirama asked. "And how old was Touka?"

  
"You were eight, as I recall." Tobirama said blandly. "Nearly nine, and you'd spent the past six months learning to manage your Mokoton. Touka and I were the only ones brave enough to come close. Touka was twelve, and was already making a name for herself within the clan for her taijutsu and genjutsu."

  
"What did I do when you kept sneaking up on me?" Touka practically purred.

  
"Attacked me in my sleep." Tobirama replied, annoyance creeping into his voice though he didn't want it to. "And tied a bell. Around my neck. You gave me some excuse later about not wanting to stab me or something like that."

  
"What about-" Hashirama started, but Tobirama stood.

  
"Enough is enough." He interrupted, squaring his shoulders in preparation for an argument. "Since you clearly do not believe I am who I said I am, then I might as well leave with Mito-san's guards back to Whirlpool when the time comes to leave." He spun on his heels and strode out of the room, listening for Touka or Hashirama to follow him.

  
They didn't.

 

 

He retreated from prying eyes to the place he always had back when he had lived here at the compound.

  
The top of the tree in the courtyard.

  
It took him a few minutes to figure out how to get up the tree without chakra, but he managed it.

 

 

 

When his reached his spot, he saw a shrine, dedicated to him, with notes trapped by wood (definately Hashirama's work) and he sat down and began to read them.

 

 

 

 

  
So many said that they missed him, but not for the reasons that Tobirama had wanted to be missed.


End file.
